


Daddy Part 3

by purplesocrates



Series: Daddy Kink [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluffy Smut, I just can't seem to help myself, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/pseuds/purplesocrates
Summary: "Turns out there is something more humiliating than blurting out 'daddy' while making out with your psychiatrist and then being thoroughly fucked by him in his kitchen while you scream it again like a whore.Talking about it.  With the aforementioned psychiatrist in his office while being painfully turned on."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this partly on @drhanniballectermd as they encouraged me with a prompt of Will teasing Hannibal with his lips....

Turns out there is something more humiliating than blurting out 'daddy' while making out with your psychiatrist and then being thoroughly fucked by him in his kitchen while you scream it again like a whore. 

Talking about it. With the aforementioned psychiatrist in his office while being painfully turned on. 

Will had already had a humiliating day at work attempting to hide the hickey Hannibal had left on his neck. Everyone had looked at it, most people had asked about it, turning him bright red. Jack had all but rolled his eyes at him. That was pretty embarrassing, this here, this was worse so much worse. 

Sitting across from Hannibal, legs painfully crossed, with Hannibal uttering the question;

"If you would like to discuss it we can?"

Hannibal was enjoying this, far too much. The blush that was spreading across Will's face made Hannibal's fingers twitch to touch it. It was a thing of beauty. Almost as beautiful as those noises he made while Hannibal had fucked him in the kitchen, he adjusted in his own chair at the thought of it. 

"I really don't want to."

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about. You certainly seemed to enjoy yourself" did he just wink? Oh god, "I know I did."

Will could not look at him at all after he said that. He knew he shouldn't have come in for this session today, he knew Hannibal would humiliate him with kindness and his even tone asking him if he wanted to talk about it. Of course Will had hoped that perhaps the good doctor would then bend him over his desk and fuck him. That had not happened yet. It seemed a long way off from happening by the way Hannibal was enjoying himself every time Will squirmed, physically and emotionally. 

"I think it's important that we define what you might want from our relationship now that it has turned," he paused and put a slight emphasis on the next word which made Will what to whine, "physical."

"Surely we have passed the definition stage? I mean we crossed a line, we are in no man's land now surely? Unless you do this with all of your patients?" It was a petulant thing to say but Will felt a sudden stab of jealousy and a less than arousing shame. Was he one in a long line? Did Hannibal do this to everyone?

Hannibal could see the change go over Will, he could see the cloud forming behind his stormy blue eyes, he smiled. "No Will let me be clear. You are the only patient I have ever done that with. You are the only person I am currently sleeping with. It's important you know that." This was said with no trace of smugness at all which made Will want to crawl into a hole but not necessary die, celebrate on his own perhaps with his shame, his new best friend. "I do also want you to know that feeling arousal the way you do is nothing to be ashamed of."

Will finally managed to look at him then. "I haven't ... I haven't ever....it's just you." The goddam Hannibal effect as he started calling it in his mind. Something he would never tell the Doctor. 

Hannibal smiled, smugness definitely back, now Will wanted to die and he wished his hardening cock would die too. "That's interesting."

Fuck, Will thought, yes I do finally find you interesting you sadistic bastard.

That smirk would be the death of him. "Is it?"

"That I am the only person who has this effect on you is endlessly interesting to me." 

Oh fuck, Will thought again. "What about you? Do you enjoy it?"

"Enjoy what?" 

He was going to make him say it. Will locked eyes with him, "me calling you...Daddy."

Hannibal smiled, closed his eyes and then hummed appreciatively. He opened his eyes again and looked back at Will who was blushing spectacularly again, "oh yes, very much so." Hannibal stood up then, in that one smooth movement he has that makes Will think of him as some kind of graceful cat and causes him to feel painfully aware of his own clumsiness and lack of grace. He is now hovering over Will, waiting, for what Will is unsure of, until Hannibal offers a hand to him which he unconsciously takes. Hannibal smiles and pulls Will up and suddenly he is standing very close to Hannibal, eyes meeting in a strange gaze. 

Hannibal still has a hold of one of his hands, Hannibal's other hand reaches up and goes to the back of Will's neck grasping it. Will is so still in this moment, he is not sure he has ever been so still. He is usually constant twitches, bouncing off walls in his mind to find a way out but here in this moment he is still and quiet like the stream he fishes in. The only time he ever feels peace. He closes his eyes and pictures the water running around him, through him, the air cool on his skin. He breathes a sigh of relief. He only comes back when Hannibal has pulled his face closer to his own and is gently kissing him with an intensity that made Will suddenly feel like he was being consumed. 

Hannibal eventually breaks the kiss and Will breathes out "daddy" with his eyes still closed but he can feel Hannibal's smile. "Fuck you keep making me do that." Will opens his eyes and laughs. 

Hannibal wants to bottle that sound for his own purposes and is looking at Will like he wants to consume him which he does. "What do you want?"

Will can feel the embarrassment of what he wants Hannibal to do to him creep across his face with his blush and it kills him. Why does Hannibal want him to say it? Fuck why does he want to made to feel like this? Perhaps they should be talking about this? No. His brain is incapable of talking about this. Hannibal let's go of Will's hand, he reaches up to the collar of Will's shirt and pulls it down slightly to reveal the hickey he left, his fingers skirt over it appreciatively. "Did you have to explain this today? Did everyone see how I have marked you?"

Will moaned and nodded. 

"Did you like that?"

Will was unable to form words again, all he could feel was painful arousal mixing with shame in his stomach. Will nodded again, his eyes still closed. 

"Open your eyes Will." Will did so on command and stared into his undoing. "I want to give you what you want. You are so beautiful to me."

This time Will closed this distance between them kissed Hannibal slowly and with so much desperation it made Hannibal moan. When they parted Will was breathing so heavily his ears were thundering. "I want to see you." Will's voice was so filled with want that it left his body before he even realised the words had formed in his brain, betrayed by his own mouth again. 

Hannibal hummed and whispered "anything for my beautiful boy" into Will's ear.

"I want to.." Will's voice trailed off his embarrassment getting the better of him, he wasn't used to this, how soft Hannibal was being with him made his heart ache. 

Hannibal's hand was brushing through Will's hair and his eyes seemed to be examining every aspect of Will's face, he felt adored. It was a strange feeling, a warm and intense feeling. "Tell me what you want." Hannibal's voice was soft it made Will want to melt into a puddle again but this time not so much from embarrassment but from something else. 

"I want to...can we go back to your house? Tonight?" He couldn't look at Hannibal when he said this, he felt like a child it made him feel strange as if something was growing inside of him and it was so delicate it could explode into a million shards if he applied too much pressure. 

Hannibal sensed this and gently kissed him again, still stroking his hand through Will's hair. "Of course." 

They stood there together for a while longer, Will had closed his eyes and was just trying to gather his breath, Hannibal watched him. Still not speaking Hannibal gently kissed him one more time chastely on the lips. They parted and Will watched as Hannibal turned all the lights off, he got Will's coat and bag for him. They left in silence, Will wordlessly got into Hannibal's car and he drove them the short distance to his house.

Will's mind was calm and it was unsettling, he was juxtaposed between panic and utter peace. He seemed to float above himself trying to decide which one he would chose. Every time Hannibal gently touched him, small gestures of taking off his coat, slipping his hand into his and guiding him up the stairs. Will's mind chose panic when they entered the bedroom and Hannibal smiled at him. He kissed him again and used that calm tone which turned Will on and soothed him at the same time. 

"Tell me what you want." Hannibal's voice was gentle, he was so close that Will could feel the words land on his skin. 

"I want you to undress so I can see you. I want to explore you." Did those words really just leave his mouth? He was strangely emboldened but at the same time he felt outside of himself as if he had left his body and this was happening to someone else. Someone who could actually say those kinds of things and make them sound sexy rather than desperate. 

Hannibal smiled again and nodded. His confidence was comforting, Will could bathe in it let it wash over him. 

Hannibal left him standing in the middle of the room as he took his time undressing. Will was mesmerised by this sight, the peeling back of layers, the careful putting away of his armour, it was a thing of beauty. He could have watched it forever. When he was finished Hannibal moved closer to Will again and kissed him gently cupping the side of his face, Will's eyes closed and he breathed in a deep breath trying to keep his molecules together. "Where do you want me?" Fuck, Will thought, he wanted him everywhere he wanted to melt into him and merge with his skin, the smell of which made Will feel like he had been transported. 

"On the bed." Will heard himself say.

Hannibal kissed him once more and then confidently walked to the bed where he led down on his back, arms folded behind his head, eyes looking at Will looking at him. Will took in the sight that was being burned into his retinas, he wished he could draw like Hannibal, he would draw this figure, he wished he could sculpt it, he wanted to become intimately acquainted with every vein, every muscle, every line of that body. Eventually Will remembered he could move, that he was allowed to go to that body and touch it, kiss it, taste it. It was an overwhelming feeling. 

Will wanted to know what his own skin felt like next to Hannibal's. He wanted to feel everything with no boundaries between them, he wanted that more than he had wanted anything in his life. He was suffocated by his need and he breathed out a long sigh, "fuck daddy you are beautiful." Hannibal closed his eyes and sighed out a breath at Will's words, his cock twitched and it made Will's pupils dilate. 

Will started to take off his clothes with a lot less finesse than Hannibal had done, he left them in a crumpled pile on the floor and made his way to the bed. He slowly led himself over Hannibal's body holding himself up with his hands so he could gently kiss him. Will wanted to savour this, he wanted to know exactly how Hannibal tasted. Will started with Hannibal's neck, his lips gently brushed the the skin, small licks and kisses which were driving Hannibal insane. He made his way down Hannibal's chest, licking each nipple, kissing the nest of chest hair he found there and cherishing the sounds of need leaking from Hannibal's mouth. 

Will was making his way achingly slowly down the Hannibal's chest, he circled his hipbones with his tongue which made Hannibal buck up against him. Will could see how painfully hard he was making Hannibal now and it made him smile, the shape of his smile against Hannibal's hipbone made him groan out Will's name which earned him another circular lick. All these teasing touches were making Hannibal die a glorious tortuous death and Will realised he himself hadn't had a singular thought other than admiring the landscape he was traversing for a long time. 

After what felt like an eternity Will's hand pulled back the foreskin on Hannibal's cock, his mouth found the tip and gently brushed his lips against it, kissing it so gently Hannibal said Will's name in that desperate tone that only encouraged Will. Licking the side of the shaft slowly and teasingly made Hannibal groan and arch his back, which if Will was honest was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen and heard. "It's my turn to make you scream" Will smiled and took Hannibal's cock into his mouth. He was so slow at first it was actually torture for Hannibal. Will wanted to savour this though, Hannibal deserved to be savoured. 

Hannibal's arms moved from behind his head in a swift, but not graceful movement (Will hummed in appreciation of his own ability to remove Hannibal's grace) so that his hands could grasp at Will's hair as he gently sucked Hannibal's cock. Will started to move his head up and down tortuously slowly, looking up at Hannibal as he did so who looked as if he was coming undone and it was glorious. He started to move a fraction faster just to see Hannibal's eyes roll back in his head and feel the increased pressure of fingers grabbing at his hair. 

Will had lost himself in the taste and feel of Hannibal, he had planted his hands on Hannibal's thighs was could feel the heat of his skin like a burn. He dug his fingers into the firm flesh and Hannibal groaned louder. Will had sped up now, he could feel Hannibal was close, he moved one his hands up to Hannibal's hipbone again and dug his nails in. That did it, Hannibal came and much to Will's satisfaction he screamed "WILL" as he do so. Will held him in his mouth until he swallowed everything, savouring the way it tasted, the way Hannibal tasted. 

Eventually Will removed his mouth from Hannibal and looked up at the dishevelled man and smiled, "told you I would make you scream, we are even now."

Hannibal fixed his eyes on Will in a way that made him in shiver in anticipation, "oh my beautiful boy we are no where near done yet."


End file.
